falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
POLITICO: LabDem Convention Day 2
POLITICO | The second day of the LabDem Convention was once again marked by a series of speeches by various officials, representatives, delegates and party leaders from across the Empire who gathered in the Marseille Threatre in downtown Balranico. LabDem LabDem Party Leader and Imperial Chancellor, the Rt. Hon. Willy Brandt MP "Brothers, sisters, comrades... proud Falleens! After nearly five years of toiling and suffering, of pain and distress -- peace reigns across all corners of the world once again. I, much like all people of this country, am in utter bliss over the fact that we may once again return to normalcy, to rebuilding this nation, to restoring sanity, happiness and harmony to this proud nation once again! When we started our party back in 565AER, I was 15 years younger, although I look at least 40 years older than in those days. *The crowd would laugh with the Chancellor* The burden of governance has fallen heavy on my shoulders, and I am not ashamed to admit that these years have been tough for myself -- but most importantly the nation as a whole. However, it is of great importance to clarify that I have not been alone during this journey. It was you, fellow members and party officials, grassroot activists from around the country, union members and leaders who have stood by us, but most importantly it was you: the Falleen people -- who gave me the strength to carry on fighting. '' ''In the beginning of this term, it was the fight to pass through necessary reforms, from the economy, to healthcare, welfare and other important aspects which affect the lives of ordinary people. Look at the FIC Act, which guaranteed stability in the banking sector and guaranteed the safety of worker's savings. Look at the CFP Act, which guaranteed a direct link between consumers and the government to resolve and pursue predatory entities which took advantage of ordinary people. Look at the Reservist Labour Act, which incentivised companies to hire our brave and very capable veterans and reintroduce them into decent jobs with good wages. Look at the education, welfare and regional development investments pushed through parliament by this government. This term has seen by any metric the most pro-active government in the history of this country, and it is for a simple reason: We pursue public office to serve the people -- not simply to obtain public office as many of our contemporaries do. Great change was taking place before our eyes in this country, until a criminal and immoral war was declared upon us by the authoritarian radical regimes of the Red Federation and their lapdogs in the Islamic League. Our party has been the greatest advocate of peace since elected in 565AER, but when attacked, it is the ultimate duty of any government to protect it's people. The gears of war were put into full motion, production was increased, the Nilira Alliance was mobilised and the unparalleled bravery of our soldiers led to the liberation of the oppressed peoples of Gelakkar Island, the FUC, South Shiha, Draaz, Jeet, Faraal and Jaharnum. The LabDems have a shining record of getting the job done. While our contemporaries sat back while the world burned, we as a party stepped forward and took the reigns of reform, then of the war and ultimately the peace. We must guarantee that LabDems continue to be a force in parliament for good, to oppose anyone who threatens our rights, our liberties and our dignity as a nation!" LabDem Spokesperson on Internal Affairs and Secretary of National Security, the Rt. Hon. Boris Johnson MP "Ladies and gentlemen, I am rejoiced to see you all gathered here for this year's Labour Democrat Convention. All of you are the reason why this party has been a resounding success for over a decade, and why we shall continue to push for equality, solidarity and a bright future for all as long as there is breath in our longs! Today I have come with the blessing of the Labour Democrat National Committee to disclose some policy positions of the upcoming electoral manifesto in regards to our affairs at home. A pressing issue which is to fall upon the next parliament is the question of the departure of the states of Hastiga and Veldunium from the Empire. '' ''As Democrats, we believe in the necessity and integrity of unadulterated democracy. After all, it was our party which pushed this democratic referendum through parliament. The democratic progress showed loud and clear what the wish of the Veld and Hastigan people was, and it is important that the will of the people is listened to. Our party shall pursue a good and healthy separation from our friends, one which is equally benefitial to us as to them, as that is in all of our interests. We believe that in accordance with the results of the referendum, the Hastigan and Veld people are to be given full independence from the country, as opposed to the half-way Straits-style dominion system which has been floated by some figures. We do not believe that is beneficial to Falleentium for a variety of reasons, but we also do not believe it is beneficial or fair to our friends in Veldunium and Hastiga. They have voted for independence, such was made clear by their vote, but also by the sitting government which had authorised said referendum. '' ''A Labour government would pursue a policy of amiability with our departing friends, most importantly in the field of trade and economic relations. We believe that the least change to economic relations between Falleentium, Hastiga and Veldunium is the most beneficial to our workers, our businesses and economy as a whole. A Labour government would pursue a free trade agreement with the two departing states as to soften up the detrimental economic effects which such a decision shall inevitably bring forth. This is the LabDem guarantee to the people of this country, an amiable and fair future relation between the Empire and the future nations of Hastiga and Veldunium. One which emphasises the things which unite us, rather than divide us. For regardless of what divisive forces would like to say, we are better, stronger, safer and more prosperous when we work together as free people! Category:The Imperial Constitution